Spectrum Crescent
by PhantomGalaxy13
Summary: Set in a completely different Pokémon reality: The Color Emperors have ruled the world and all of its continents with an iron fist, and unimaginable power. The Iron Gate Militia is the last force that stands against their forces, but four recruits are going to find that there's more to this war than meets the eye. (Attempt to include all characters from manga, games, and anime.)


**Hello Pokémon Fanfiction community.**

**I would like to note a few things before I begin this story. Don't worry it's quick.**

**First= This story is set in a medieval setting. I had a rather hard time trying to set that properly in this first chapter…**

**Second= Powers will be explained a little later. (This is explained further at my notes in the end.)**

**Third= I really do want to include ****EVERY**** (important) character from the games, anime, and manga. (Why are there so many of them!?) But some may appear as cameos and some might not appear as much as one would like. But I still want to include them all.**

**Fourth= Since this is set in a different world, I'm going to tweak some of the Characters a bit. They will mostly be around what they are in their respective realities, but I might remove or add a few things for this story.**

**OK, here's the story now.**

* * *

><p>[Opening narration.]<p>

…

Hello, there. You're a sight for sore eyes. Welcome to the world of Pokémon. My name is Oak. Most people have referred to me as the Knight of Knowledge, or I am also known as the Grand General of the Iron Gate Militia.

This world…

… It used to be a wonderful place. It had some troubles, but it was peaceful, loving, and caring.

Until the day fifteen mysterious meteors fell from the sky. They flew the sky like a rainbow before separating into approximately three to four meteors per region as follows: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova.

Shortly after a week from their fall, around three youths from each of the regions came out claiming that the world now belonged to them. Each of these youths had the ability of 'Color' which gave them and their partners a supernatural ability to defy the weakness cycle and make all of their attacks supper effective against other types, even if they are not supposed to have an effect on them. It also gave the youths and their partners' superhuman abilities like flight, strength, invulnerability, and other random powers. They used these powers to subject everyone around them into marshal law, and forced them to become a part of their 'Teritory' or 'Kingdom' as they are referred to now. Not many could stand against them, and those that actually did fell to their mighty and strange power. We are the last remaining force in the world capable of stopping them.

It has been has only been ten years and now Kanto has been lost to the Green, Red, Blue, and Yellow Emperors. Johto is ruled by the Crystal, Silver, and Gold Kingdoms. Hoenn fights with much resistance against the Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald Emperors. Sinnoh is kept in an uneasy peace with their Platinum, Diamond, and Pearl rulers. Lastly, Unova struggles greatly despite having only two Emperors to deal with: White and Black.

With how easily these youths have changed the world so dramatically over the span of ten long years, many of us doubt that there is any hope left in defeating them. However, I still believe there is a chance. Our victory relies on the secret of the meteors that fell on that day…

* * *

><p>[Omni 3rd Person POV]<p>

Before the day Kanto fell, General Oak was leading the retreat. In both his arms, he held two unconscious children and hurried them to the last of the escape boats.

Soldiers saw the general and saluted in surprise. "General! What are you doing here?!"

"Take these last two boys into the escape boat, then commence tactical retreat Tangela!"

The soldiers looked surprised, yet they moved about as they were told. One soldier brought the two boys and placed them near a mother and her daughter.

"Please watch these two boys." The soldier said.

The mother only nodded as she continued trying to comfort her daughter, who was sobbing and buried on to her chest.

The soldier got off and gave the signal to the other members of the boat.

"And that was the last of them! We're off! Signal the Wailmer!" The Captain of the boat screamed.

* * *

><p>[Eight years later.]<p>

We look toward the region of Almia. In Chicole Village, there is a military academy for the Aura Rangers, a special militant branch of the Iron Gate. The Iron Gate Militia (I.G.M.) stands against the Color Emperors and their armies. Children are sent here to learn a new unique training that combines the teachings of both Pokémon Rangers and Aura Knights. Here, they learn the importance of bonding with your Pokémon and with other wild ones from the teachings of a ranger. They also learn the power of accessing your own inner strength from the skills of an aura knight. Only through rigorous training over two decades can you master and graduate from this esteemed school and join the special elites of the I.G.M.

However, there are rare cases when a prodigy, or two, master all forms of battle arts the Aura rangers have to offer at a young age.

In the male dorms of this academy, within room number 101, our story begins on two boys' special day.

"…" A young man around the age of thirteen and large, brown spiky hair and black eyes tapped his foot impatiently as he held his palm to his face. He looked over someone of the same age with black hair sleeping on his bed and snoring as loud as he could. "And you were the one who kept me up all night saying that you couldn't wait for today…" The brunette looked over his shoulder and grinned ear to ear as a mischievous plan formed in his head. He bent over and grabbed his partner, a Squirtle and held his partner over his roommate's face.

With a held back chuckle, the boy barely could keep a straight face as he screamed the words, "Use Water Gun!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" The raven haired boy screamed loud from the cold water. Two other small creatures lying beside the boy screamed in surprise with him. After the initial shock wore off, the boy looked up to his roommate and 'best' friend with a death glare from his amber eyes. "Gary! What in Mew's name was that for!?"

Gary put his Squirtle down next to his Umbreon then gave a stern look to the awakened boy, and his two partners. "Hey, Ashley, you do remember what day it is today right?"

"It's Ash! Not Ashley, Gary!" Ash cried out. "Stop calling me that—wait… is today the day?" He realized.

"Yep. I'd hurry up if I was you, since you overslept… again," Gary folded his arms. "Oh and be sure to dry off Pikachu and Gible. Come on, Squirtle, Ubreon, let's leave the room. There's no way we want to get caught in that tornado that consist of three stooges." Gary and his two partners left with him as he exited the door.

Gary and his two partners had only just closed the door behind them, yet they still heard loud noises immediately coming from the room they left. Voices of Ash could be heard along with that of his partners that went something along the lines of… "Aah! Gible, stop biting my head that hurts!" or "Pikachu, help me with this one!"

Gary sighed and looked out a window. '… Eight years have really flown by huh?' He thought.

"Ah! Gary."

Gary looked over and saw a female walking towards him. She was an underclassmen with blond-honey like long hair with cerulean eyes. Usually Gary with flirt with any girl he meets, but another mischievous plan formed in his head because he knew this girl a little more than the others.

"Serena, what are you doing in the male dorms?" Gary acted nonchalant.

"You and Ash haven't enlisted for the ceremony yet. What's taking you both so long?" Serena asked like a worried mother.

Gary sighed and put up a frustrated expression. "Ashley is still in bed snoring the day away. You know him, it's near impossible to wake him up unless it's either lunch time or training regimen. He's being extra loud with his snoring today, so I just gave up trying to wake him up."

"What? You can't do that, Gary! Ash has really been looking forward to this day." She half scolded him as she went to the door of their room and opened it.

As soon she opened the door, Serena was then given the mental image of Ash still being completely naked as he struggled to put on his undergarments.

"KKYYYAAAAAHHHH!"

"S-Serena!? H-hey! Don't look!" Ash screamed embarrassed.

Gary poked his head at the door way. "That's what you get for waking up so late!"

"Gary!" Ash yelled in frustration.

"Ash, your clothes!" Serena yelled as her back faced the two of them and her face was buried deep within her hands to hide the huge blush.

'That went better than expected.' Gary smirked at the success of his plan.

* * *

><p>[Later…]<p>

The trio came to what looked like the training grounds. There were many underclassmen watching in bleachers that were far from the training area. In the different battle grounds themselves, there were matches of instructors versus the senior with their one or two Pokémon partners. Also, there was a group of three judges closely watching each of the matches in front of them.

This is the graduation ceremony of the Aura Ranger students. Seniors are pitted against actual combatants and soldiers and they are evaluated by their teachers to see if they are allowed to pass and join the Milita or be keep longer in the program.

"Today is the day!" Ash cheered as he ran up to a line.

Gary and Serena sighed. "Good luck to you both. I'll be watching you both from the bleachers with Rosa and Nate." Serena waved goodbye to Gary.

After Serana left to the underclassman area, Gary frowned and breathed in deep. He opened his eyes and looked to his two companions. "Come on, Squirtle, Umbreon, we have a graduation to pass."

Ash entered his battle field with full energy. "Hello! Ash Ketchum, reporting for the graduation test into the rankings of Aura Rangers, Sir!" He saluted.

"At ease, cadet." The instructor told the boy. Ash saw the man who was to be his instructor for the final test. The man was reading a clip board that might have had Ash's information from the school. He was a man that looked, at most, to be in his early thirties, he had red spiky hair, and he had amber like eyes. He wore the normal military uniform everyone else was wearing. (A blue and black version of the Ranger uniform.) However, he wore a special badge at his left shoulder that looked very familiar to Ash. As Ash tried to crank his brain cells into working, The Instructor spoke again. "Alright, cadet, as it turns out in your files, you barely qualify for these graduation initiatives since your academics are almost below average than needed to pass." He eyed Ash with a concerned look.

Ash chuckled nervously and rubbed his head. Pikachu slapped his forehead and sighed in shame. Gible just showed an expression that was similar to a Deerling staring at headlights. (1*)

"However, your physical exams and Aura control show that you are already above average, to the point of it equaling that of a Captain rank, despite such a young age. With that in mind, I am quite honored to be the one breaking in one of our potential new recruits." The Instructor threw the clipboard away to the judging table, but there was no one there.

"Don't worry about the judges, I'll be evaluating this test as well as hosting it." The instructor told Ash as he got into a fighting stance.

"I've been training my whole life for this!" Ash cheered as he first bowed and took a fighting stance. Pikachu and Gible got in a ready position.

Ash jumped off at amazing speeds and threw his right arm to punch his instructor in the face. The instructor caught his fist, but noticed a blue sphere forming at Ash's left palm. Ash crushed the sphere which made his fist shine in side, and threw his left hand at the instructor. His opponent grabbed his wrist and threw Ash away. Pikachu launched a Thunderbolt at the opponent, but the target jumped away—and the ground he landed on immediately gave in. The instructor quickly saw the Gible attacking him from right under, Ash was returning to hit, and his Pikachu was speeding towards him, it was a three pronged attack.

The teacher grinned. He quickly grabbed the Gible's left arm and slammed him into Ash's face right as he was about to punch him again despite being thrown off balance. Using his swinging momentum, he dodged the Pikachu's quick attack, and made the mouse slam into his other two allies. The three rolled in the ground before they separated and regrouped into fighting position.

But by dodging the attack while spinning, the instructor was now in a push-up position since he couldn't stop himself from falling. He Stood back up and dusted his uniform off. "That was a very well planned attack. Were you aiming for something like that from the start?"

Ash stood up and rubbed his head sheepishly. "Uhh… no? To be honest, I just go with the flow."

The Instructor was surprised by that. In his mind, his thought ran. 'What?! But he and his Pokémon were in perfect synch! In that initiate alone, they showed great teamwork and coordination! … This boy has talent…' the evaluator took a proper fighting stance this time. Ash and his partners quickly tensed back into a fighting position as they sensed a powerful Aura flare from their tester.

"You know, cadet, you never did ask for my name." He commented.

"O-oh! S-sorry, I was so excited I forgot…" Ash clenched his fist and prepared himself for what felt to be a vicious attack.

"My name is Lance. Now please allow me to enjoy this a little… Ash." then Lance charged.

* * *

><p>[Later.]<p>

Gary walked out of his exam without looking even a little disheveled. The young prodigy had bested his examiners with great ease and was given perfect scores in his graduation exam. He looked around to see if his friend was just as fortunate.

Before he could continue on, he heard a familiar voice, "Gary!"

Gary looked over with his Squirtle and Umbreon and saw his other underclassmen Kate, Kieth, and Kellyn with their partners a Pachirisu, Buizel, and another Pachirisu. (2*) "We saw your graduation exam! You were amazing!" Kellyn explained.

"Thanks guys, but have you seen Ashy-boy anywhere?" Gary asked.

"I was trying to spot him, but I couldn't see him from where we were." Kate admitted.

"Hmm? I think he has something to do with that large group that's gathering up near battlefield six." Kieth pointed to a large group of people.

Gary looked over and saw three familiar figures lying down on the floor. He then ran through the crowd and opened up the gates into the field.

"Ash!" Gary screamed with worry.

"… Gary?" Ash opened his eyes and looked up. He, Pikachu, and Gible looked terrible. "… I PASSED!" Ash and his duo suddenly shot up, and held out a certificate with a one hundred percent written on it.

Gary jumped in surprise. "Wha—what the heck, Ash!? You look like you got busted up by a Tauros!"

Ash and his Pokémon dusted each other off. "Well, I actually lost against my instructor, but he was really strong!"

Gary sighed but he was confused. "Well, you passed I guess… who was your instructor?"

"His name was Lance." Ash replied.

"Wait, Lance!? No, it couldn't be… Ash, did he have some kind of badge with him?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, it was really fancy. I feel like I've seen it before somewhere…" Ash responded.

"He did have a badge?! Ash, you just face Lieutenant General Lance, one of the best fighters of the I.G.M. !" Gary Screamed

"Oh! Now I recognized that badge! … No wonder I could only land one hit one him…" Ash thought.

Gary only opened his mouth in shock at the reaction of his childhood friend, and slapped his forehead in frustration. He then sighed and smirked. "… At least you passed, Ashley. But I bet he pitied you after kicking your sorry behind, and gave you a perfect score."

"Oh yeah?! Let's see how you'll do in your test!" Ash pointed at Gary.

"I already aced it, you moron!" Gary retorted back.

The two friends started arguing with each other, and that drove the crowd away. Kieth, Kate, and Kellyn sweat dropped at their seniors' characters.

"Those two are always arguing. They must really hate each others guts." Keith said.

"I don't think so. Those two have been friends for a very long time." Kate replied.

Kieth looked back at her. "But they always argue with each other, always."

Kellyn put his hand on Kieth's shoulder and responded to his point. "That's just how they are, but I've seen those two work together before, and they were amazing."

"If you two say so…" Kieth looked back to the two to see Ash biting Gary's ankle while Gary was pulling Ash's hair out. "… Shouldn't we stop them though?"

* * *

><p>Post graduation was a rather bitter sweet event. The graduates were sent to join the Militia a few days after to help everyone stand against the Colored Emperors. Ash and Gary were given the rank of Specialist for passing grades in their exam, and were sent to the island fort of Pokétopia (3*) before being given official orders.<p>

Pokétopia was donated to the Militia by Colonel Mysterial, a powerful and mysterious trainer. He originally planned for Pokétopia to be an island for relaxation and fun, but he helped turned it into a fort after the threat of the Emperors appeared.

Ash and Gary were in the admissions room. The two of them were going to be partnered up with two other members and form a four man platoon. As of right now they were both sitting on a bench and waiting for things to happen.

But waiting was not the strong point of a certain raven haired aura user.

"They're laaattteee." Ash whined. He was too annoyed to even get Gible off from biting his head.

"Our new group members are coming all the way from Orre, so of course they would take a little longer to get here." Gary told him. He looked out the window. "The storm outside isn't helping them either."

"Huh, don't you think that this storm is a little off? Wasn't it sunny just a few hours ago?" Ash asked.

Gary put his hand on his chin and thought about it. "Hmm… first of all, Ash get Gible of your head, you're starting to bleed."

"Wha- AH!? Gible get off!" Ash grabbed Gible off his head.

"But you are right about this mysterious storm. I can barely sense the other soldiers and Aura users, but Colonel Mysterial and his men must have sensed this too. Pokétopia is still a heavily defended fort, so a Color army would have trouble taking over this place." Gary said.

"Oh! Are you two, Gary and Ash?"

The two looked over to where the voice came from then they were surprised to see two boys around their age. One short boy with spiky red hair with green eyes had a Jolteon and a Teddiursa beside him. His uniform was different and wore an orange vest and had some kind of gauntlet on his left arm. The other boy was tall, lightly tanned, had white hair, and amber eyes. His uniform was completely different from the usual army ware. He wore a stylish blue coat with only one shoulder pad over his left shoulder. He also wore a unique gauntlet on his left arm as well. His two Pokémon were Espeon and Makuhita. (4*)

"Yes. Are you Michael and Wes then? I'm surprised that you two are also Specialist ranked despite being our age." Gary went up and shook hands with the smaller boy, Michael.

Ash came over and extended his hand to Wes, but Wes just glared at him.

"Sorry about that, Wes warms up to people… slowly." Michael explained.

Gary took charge of the awkward moment, "Alright, now that we are all together, let's go and meet with the administrator on further instructions—"

Gary was interrupted by a loud sound and a quake that shook the place hard.

After the shocks ended, the newly formed group went out of the admissions building and faced the storm.

A loud voice echoed in the sky.

"**Hello, Rusted idiots!**"

A part of the clouds opened up and sun light shown on a flying man. The flying man was covered in a sapphire blue armor and held a bloody corpse with his left hand.

"That corpse… Isn't that Colonel Mysterial!?" Michael screamed.

"I recognize that armor in the archives, that's the Sapphire Emperor, Archie!" Gary screamed as he pointed to the flying man.

All of the Pokémon under the platoon's command hissed and prepared themselves.

"**You're little Island fort has annoyed me for quite some time now. I have big plans, and as long as this piece of rock continues to float, I'll have to wait longer in conquering the world. So I decided to get rid of you all myself! Consider it an honor!**"

The Sapphire Emperor raised his hand and the island shook once more. A large tidal wave came was raised to tower over the entire island. Archie dropped the corpse and raised his right hand to snap his fingers.

The tidal wave devoured the island fort and all of its inhabitants.

…

That was the day Pokétopia was sunk into the bottom of the sea by the Sapphire Emperor. Thousands of soldiers and Pokémon drowned. All water Pokémon that survived were washed away to faraway places.

But this was also the day that started one last chain of events: events that would threaten the entire world they lived in.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

**1*= This was just to be used as an expression. To be honest, I wasn't very good at describing how this is set in medieval times.**

**2*= I was way too lazy to describe these people. These three are the main characters and rival of the second Pokémon ranger game.**

**3*= there might be some confusion, but I am referring to the island that you play in Pokémon battle revolution for the Wii.**

**4*= Wes' Pokémon. I couldn't put Umbreon as one of his partner Pokémon because I gave Gary an Umbreon, so I gave him a Makuhita instead.**

**Now I want to explain a few things here since I didn't and couldn't explain some things properly. **

**The rankings in the Iron Gate Militia is based on the American ground Army. I'll probably put it in greater details in later chapters, but for now I won't.**

**The power of Aura here is going to be different. Since Aura is a source of Life force, I plan to use it differently.**

**For Now just imagine The Aura users of this story to be equivalent of Jedi. So Imagine this story in a bit of Pokémon meets the Old Republic MMO.**

**That's all I can say for now, so thank you for taking your time to read this story.**


End file.
